Dominoes and Dynamite
by ettoile
Summary: xxTRADxx Quand la tentative solo de Tony pour attraper Loki tourne mal, il se retrouve à lutter contre les plans du dieu et a tenté de percer ses secrets. Loki est vaguement amusé par ses tentatives. Rating T pour le langage, deviendra M. Slash à venir. (IronFrost. En cours.)
1. Chapter 1

**Je ferais mon blabla à la fin.**

**Titre original : Dominoes and Dynamite.**

**Auteur : O_perationBlackSheep_.**

**Traductrice : e_ttoile_.**

**Beta : p_hoenix8351_. **_(Coucou tout le monde^^)_

**Droits : rien ne m'appartient hormis la traduction !**

******EDIT : p**_hoenix8351_** est devenu ma Beta ! Elle a même pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre !**

**Enjoy !**

_Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! C'est ma première histoire, donc s'il vous plaît donnez-moi tous vos avis. Aussi, je n'ai pas décidé de l'avenir de la fic après un certain point, donc assurez-vous de me donner vos idées et préférences._

xXxXxXxXx

Rétrospectivement, Tony avait décidé que c'était entièrement la faute de Pepper.

Non, sérieusement.

Si elle n'avait pas décidé de râler sur le fait d'être « sous-estimée » et « sous-payée » et « de travailler comme une mule pour un paresseux tel que vous », alors Tony n'aurait pas voulu l'offenser en l'écoutant distraitement (tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de mettre des miettes de pains partout dans l'appartement), et elle ne serait pas partie en claquant la porte, emportant avec elle les sandwichs qu'elle avait acheté dans un magasin en bas de la rue, et Tony n'aurait pas eu à tirer à la courte paille avec l'équipe ni à sortir à l'épicerie racheter à manger (car tout ce qu'ils avaient dans le manoir c'était de la mayonnaise et des pots de cornichons).

Donc, évidemment, tout ça était de la faute de Pepper.

Tony regarda le menu derrière le comptoir, espérant qu'il ait bien écrit toutes les commandes de son équipe. Pepper les avait sans aucunes doutes mémorisées, mais il était certain qu'elle raccrocherait s'il l'appelait pour lui poser la question. Derrière lui, la queue commençait à bouger et à murmurer des choses sur lui. La foule était diversifiée, incluant aussi bien une femme d'affaire aux allures de spectre, que trois costauds ouvriers, provenant d'un chantier en cours dans la rue. Ils le regardaient tous avec la même expression : un mélange d'impatience et d'irritation. Tony était sûr que cela faisait plus d'une minute qu'il était premier de la file, mais le caissier boutonneux avait l'air d'être trop dans la lune pour qu'il lui demande d'aller plus vite.

« Er...oui. Je voudrais deux Pork Meatball Heroes2, un Philly Cheese Steak, er...un Roast Pork, gardez les tomates- ou alors c'était les oignons ? Non, les tomates- un Blue Smoke Brisket-, » pour chaque plat ajouté, la foule grommelait « -deux Meatlover's Supremes, dont un avec extra salami, et extra viande et extra dinde pour les deux, et trois BLTs, extra bacon, extra tomates, léger avec la laitue. » Tony s'appuya contre le comptoir pendant que les sandwichs cuisaient. Le gamin préposé au comptoir tapa sur son clavier si vite que Tony n'arrivait pas le suivre.

« C'est bon, Iron- Mr Stark. Le tout vous fera 88,72. S'il vous plaît. » Il paraissait à la fois admiratif et inquiet, comme si Tony allait se contenter de prendre les sandwichs et de filer en riant.

« Vous avez deviné » dit Tony en souriant. Le gamin lui offrit un sourire timide en retour, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant quelques instants.

« …..Mr Stark ? »

« Quoi ? _Oh !_ C'est vrai, payer, désolé. » Tony laissa échappé son portefeuille lorsqu'il le sortit de sa poche arrière. Il était sûr que c'était un cadeau de luxe, et le cuir craqua quand il l'ouvrit, preuve de son utilisation rare. Il n'avait jamais rien payé lui-même- il avait Pepper pour ça. Il prenait simplement les choses qu'il voulait, ou les demandait, ou (quand il était bourré) il les pointait du doigt en grognant.

Le gamin fit glisser sa carte dans la machine et la lui rendit, les yeux écarquillés. Tony pouvait presque l'entendre penser « Je viens juste de toucher la carte de crédit d'Iron Man. Mike ne va pas me croire. »

Faire les sandwichs avait pris du temps, comme il s'y attendait, et les ouvriers derrière lui l'avait pratiquement épaulé jusqu'à la sortie une fois que Tony avait pris tous les sacs. S'il avait été dans son costume, Tony les aurait foudroyé du regard ou légèrement frappé, mais chacun d'eux semblait faire trois fois sa taille. Il décida donc de ne rien faire.

Tony tourna et se dirigea vers la zone de construction- c'était le chemin le plus rapide et le plus pratique pour se rendre au manoir, malgré l'augmentation des chances de se prendre un morceau de plâtre sur la tête.

Les cris, martelages, et autres outils électroniques provenant du site s'ajoutaient aux riches et désagréables sons de New York, le tout étant semblable à un capharnaüm. Les oreilles de Tony sifflèrent quand il glissa à travers la foule, dans un chemin couvert que les ouvriers avaient mis en place pour les piétons. C'était presque comme un champ de bataille, il y avait juste en plus une quantité excessive de poussière de plâtre et, occasionnellement, un fracas ou un juron.

A cause de son manque d'orientation, Tony ne réagit même pas la première fois qu'il vit Loki. Peut-être était-ce parce que le dieu semblait appartenir à l'endroit, au milieu de tout ce chaos, ou peut-être était-ce parce que, au même moment, l'esprit de Tony était rempli de bruits parasites qui l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Une fois qu'il fut en dehors de tout ce bordel, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui pour être sûr. Quelqu'un le bouscula et jura à haute voix, mais Tony n'y fit pas attention, les jointures de ses doigts ayant viré au blanc autour des sacs à sandwich. De tous les lieux il ne pouvait pas être ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Loki était là, juste derrière trois hommes musclés qui n'étaient pas autant recouvert de poussière ou de saletés que les autres. Des entrepreneurs, devina Tony. Loki aussi avait l'air impeccable dans ses habits rayés noir et gris et son écharpe verte, et il fallu encore quelques secondes à Tony pour prendre en compte cette information et comprendre comment il faisait : _magie_.

Les quatre hommes étaient penchés au-dessus d'une grande table mise à côté de ce que serait l'entrée du futur bâtiment. Loki s'était positionné juste derrière le plus grand des travailleurs, ainsi il ressemblait presque à un enfant regardant furtivement les affaires de son père. Mais par la terre entière qu'est-ce qui intéressait Loki- ?

Les mains de Tony devenaient froides, et pas seulement d'un manque de circulation du le sang à cause de sa prise sur les sacs. Les plans. Loki regardait attentivement les plans du bâtiment, apprenant ses forces et ses faiblesses avant qu'elles ne soient réelles, lui donnant un formidable avantage. Et si il utilisait ces connaissances pour piéger des innocents ? Ou les Avengers ? Ou peut-être Loki allait juste mettre une bombe pour la faire sauter quand il en aurait envie...

Tony laissa tomber les sandwichs et enjamba la barrière séparant les piétons du site de construction. Il trébucha et frappa un empilement de planches de bois. Une ou deux tombèrent au sol en résonnant très fort, l'étrange son engendra des regards surpris et des cris. Il ne s'arrêta pas, continuant de marcher vers la table centrale, souhaitant désespérément avoir son costume. Ou des menottes. Ou n'importe quoi, vraiment.

« Hey ! Par l'enfer qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, connard ? C'est une zone de construction ici, pas un parc pour jouer ! »

C'était un des travailleurs – entrepreneurs, rectifia-t-il – de la table contenant les plans. Ses collègues s'étaient tournés vers lui, le regardant d'un air outré, et quand Tony voulut interpeller le Dieu Fripon, ses yeux rencontrèrent du vert. Loki n'eut même pas la décence de paraître surpris en voyant Tony, un sourire familier jouant sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il l'observait.

Tony jura et se mit à courir, mais au lieu de disparaître dans un brouillard vert comme Tony s'y était attendu, Loki se contenta de se tourner et de marcher rapidement à travers la foule des travailleurs.

Tony accéléra sa course, esquivant les gens à droite et à gauche dans sa frénésie de rattraper Loki avant que qu'il n'atteigne les civils.

Le dieu avait presque atteint la barrière lorsque Tony l'attaqua dans un saut qui aurait rendu Fury fier de lui. Les deux renversèrent la barrière en tombant lourdement, poussant un cri ou deux. La tête de Tony cogna la chaussée plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, laissant une chance à Loki de se tordre et de sortir de son emprise. Les dents serrées, Tony se redressa et bondit une fois de plus, verrouillant ses bras autour de Loki-

Loki fut tout à coup plus mince, plus fin.

Quelqu'un se mit à crier dans ses oreilles :

« _Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît, à l'aide ! Il ne veut pas me lâcher, A L'AIDE !_ »

La voix était stridente et terrifiée et provenait du corps que serrait Tony. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir le parfum et la douceur du corps pressé contre lui que des mains attrapèrent ses épaules et ses bras pour l'éloigner de Loki.

« Éloigne-toi, sac à merde ! » Un des ouvriers se plaça derrière lui, tandis que trois autres tenaient ses épaules et ses bras. Tony luttait, observant la jeune femme qu'il avait été forcé de libérer. Elle était vêtu d'un costume d'affaires poussiéreux et froissé, et couvrait son visage de ses mains, s'éloignant de lui en chancelant et en criant. Tony aurait juré que les yeux qu'il avait vu été vert. Une jeune femme en velours violet s'approcha pour essayer de consoler sa consœur, mais la jeune femme brune se retourna et s'enfuit.

« Hé ! Quelqu'un doit l'arrêter, il- »

Le cri désespéré de Tony fut interrompu par un coup dans la mâchoire donné par l'un des ouvriers, suivit d'un autre dans les intestins, l'obligeant à se plier en deux.

Essoufflé, Tony pouvait seulement écouter les travailleurs grogner après lui. « On ne traite pas une femme comme ça, connard- » L'un d'eux lui donna un coup de pied au visage, et Tony se demanda de quel taille allait être son œil au beurre noir.

« -je jure devant Dieu, si c'était à moi de décidé, je te tuerais moi-même- » Il y eut un dernier coup dans le plexus de Tony, le laissant à bout de souffle, avant que les mains disparaissent. Il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir soulagé que des mains plus petites lui tordirent les bras dans le dos.

« Monsieur, vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera- »

Un policier ? Un bruit de métal retentit autour de ses poignets. Un policer. Un officier de police était en train de l'arrêter _lui_ pour avoir agressé _Loki_. Ne doivent-ils pas distribuer des médailles pour ça normalement ?

« Ce doit- Ce doit être- une erreur. » balbutia Tony.

« -vous avez le droit d'avouer- J'ai tout vu, salaud, donc ferme-la -vous avez le droit de- »

« Vous ne comprenez pas- Je suis Tony Stark, je suis Iron Man; c'était- c'était _Loki_, un _criminel_- »

L'homme le secoua rudement. « Je m'en moque si vous êtes ce putain de _Hulk_, vous n'avez pas le droit de saisir les femmes comme ça. Maintenant ferme-la et bouge ton cul. »

Tony cligna des yeux pour chasser la sueur pendant que le policier le forçait à se relever et à marcher en direction d'une voiture de police. Les gens autour d'eux le regardaient avec un air de dégoût ou d'avidité. Il y avait pleins de téléphones et d'appareils photos pour capturer ce moment.

Quand l'officier attrapa les cheveux de Tony et lui poussa la tête à l'intérieur de la voiture, Tony put apercevoir une femme brune avec un costume d'affaires propre, debout sur le trottoir d'en face, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Tony était dans le flou total. Son insistance comme quoi c'était Loki qu'il avait agressé tombait dans l'oreille sourde du policier qui l'avait arrêté, et au moment où ils étaient arrivés au commissariat, Tony était trop affligé pour donner un sens à tout ça. La plupart des officiers qui passaient devant sa cellule avec un air inquiet finissaient par le regarder avec dégoût après qu'on leur ait expliqué pourquoi il avait été arrêté.

Sa pommette battait et- si il ne se trompait pas- sa mâchoire saignait là où un anneau ou quelque chose d'autre lui avait troué la peau quand l'ouvrier l'avait frappé. Tony _ne_ _voulait_ même pas penser aux lésions internes et dommages qu'il pouvait avoir à l'estomac.

Le policier lui enleva enfin les menottes et le poussa dans une cellule. Littéralement, jeté. Tony se rattrapa avec ses mains engourdies et il grimaça en sentant ses paumes le picoter, elles étaient sales en plus.

Il entendit l'officier murmurait et marchait en le laissant derrière, et Tony se hissa sur ses pieds. « Hé ! » Il saisit les barreaux, appuyant sa tête contre le métal pour essayer de capter le regard du policier. « Hé, et au sujet de mon coup de téléphone ? »

« Vous aurez droit à votre coup de téléphone demain. Pour l'instant, pensez à ce que vous avez fait cette pauvre fille. »

Le cœur sombra et tomba plus bas que ses pieds. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais passé de nuit en prison (Dieu le sait, il l'avait déjà fait), mais cette fois a) il n'avait absolument rien fait _de mal_, et b) il était sûr que Loki rôdait en ville, se préparant à faire sauter un immeuble ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa couchette, souhaitant que Thor ait tiré la courte paille et soit allé chercher les sandwichs. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à lutter contre une horde d'ouvriers de la construction tout en s'accrochant à son frère.

Avec de la chance, Clint allait se plaindre de la lenteur de la livraison. Peut-être que Steve allait essayer d'appeler le portable de Tony quelques instants (qui vibrerait dans l'un des conteneurs de stockage de la police quelque part au-dessus de sa tête) et ensuite, ne répondant pas, Pepper allait envoyer des gens à sa recherche à travers la ville.

Ah, Pepper.

C'était entièrement de sa faute. De la sienne et de celle de Loki.

xXxXxXxXx

_Note de l'auteur : Oh, c'était _fun_ ! *pirouettes*_

_Une requête ? Un avis ? Des torrents d'adoration et d'amour ?_

_J'adorerais avoir quelques reviews... Qui veut être le premier ? *cherche des volontaires* Ok, c'est bon, y en a assez... Je dois retourner écrire, le dois-je ? *s'en va furtivement*_

_Cheers,_

_BlackSheep_

**1Y a plus de petit 1 grâce à M_ortalDestiny_. Merci ! :)**

**2 J'ai choisis de ne pas traduire le nom des sandwichs car ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Ils étaient très bien en anglais, sympa et drôle je trouve, les traduire aurait tout changé. C'était nul, du coup j'ai laissé tel quel.**

**3Plus de petit 3 grâce à S_kyaraneth_ ! :D**

**Fin du chapitre 1 ! Alors alors ? Vos avis ? Perso, je ne ferais jamais appel à Tony pour commander ma bouffe ! Il est nul XD Et Loki a été très ingénieux sur ce coup !**

**J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! (surtout que j'ai plus les yeux en face des trous là)**

**Il y a actuellement 37 chapitres, juste pour votre information, et la fic est toujours en cours.**

**A la prochaine ! (dans pas trop longtemps, je ferais au mieux)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteur : Salut à nouveau, tout le monde !_

_Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui review. J'étais tellement excitée ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

xXxXxXxXx

D'après les estimations de Tony, il devait être aux alentours de trois heure du matin quand Nick Fury en personne arriva en trombe dans le couloir face aux cellules, les policiers à ses trousses, en demandant que Tony soit relâché « tout de suite putain d'agent si tu veux garder ton job ».

Tony aurait pu être légèrement toucher si l'expression de l'homme n'était pas aussi..._furieuse_.

« Stark ! » dit-il sèchement alors que Tony se levait de sa couchette. « Par l_'enfer_, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? »

« Génial, c'est super de vous voir aussi– »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire » grommela Fury. « Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de vidéos qui circulent vous montrant agressant une femme ? »

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le directeur le regarda froidement et Tony la referma à nouveau, suivant à la place l'imposant homme noir dans le couloir.

« J'ai une équipe à la base qui peut à peine suivre les ajouts de vidéos, et on ne peut toujours rien faire en ce qui concerne les journaux. Peu importe combien de menaces je fais, nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper de toutes les images. Vous êtes dans la merde, Stark. Vous avez de la chance que l'on puisse au moins vous faire sortir ; j'ai lutté avec la police toute la nuit. J'espère que ça en valait la peine. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, » intervint Tony en dépit de son sens de l'auto-préservation « ce n'était pas une femme du tout, c'était– »

« Loki. J'ai lu le rapport de police. »

Fury les conduisit en haut d'un escalier et prit un étroit couloir adjacent. Un policier solitaire faisant une pause clope les dévisagea ouvertement, ses yeux s'attardant sur le cercle lumineux du tee-shirt de Tony avant de retourner sur sa cigarette. Fury baissa le son de sa voix tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans la rue et se dirigeaient vers un van noir sans marque visible.

« Vous avez dit que c'était Loki, et je vous crois. Thor a ré-expliqué au reste de l'équipe quels étaient les pouvoirs de son frère, et ils vous croient. Cependant, quand les journaux sortiront dans les stands demain matin, New York et le reste des États-Unis _ne_ vous croiront _pas_. »

Fury tint la porte du van ouverte, et quand Tony y entra pour prendre place sur l'un des sièges arrière, il fut soulagé de voir Pepper assise tendue face à lui.

« Hey, Pot– »

« Mon dieu, votre _visage_ ! » hurla-t-elle, ses mains allant sur ses propres joues.

Son air lui rappela étrangement la charade de Loki le jour d'avant.

« C'est bon, hein ? »

Tony essaya de se tourner vers la vitre du van pour voir son reflet, mais ses côtes protestèrent et il s'installa devant le miroir de poche que Pepper lui offrait. Il ne lui montra rien d'inattendu. Le pire était les ecchymoses autour de son œil gauche, couleur noir-mauve vif convenant plus à une aubergine qu'à son visage. L'hématome plus pâle sur sa mâchoire aurait eu un meilleur aspect s'il n'était pas coupé par une petite entaille laide ayant laissé échapper une trainée de sang sur son menton. Tony décida qu'il ne _voulait_ pas vraiment voir quels étaient les dégâts sur sa cage thoracique.

Fury s'assit à côté de Pepper (Tony soupçonnait que c'était pour qu'il puisse bénéficier au mieux de l'éclat implacable de l'homme) et claqua la porte derrière lui avant de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. Tony songea à ne pas la mettre pour paraître effronté, mais se ravisa. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, ce serait une façon terriblement stupide de mourir.

« Tony, » Pepper semblait s'être remis du choc initial lorsqu'elle l'avait vu « à quoi as-tu pu bien _penser_ ? »

Tony se hérissa. Pourquoi tout le monde le traitait comme un mauvais garçon ?

« Je _pensais_ qu'un de nos ennemis les plus important était en train de recueillir des informations pouvant servir contre d'innocentes personnes. Je suis désolé si ma tentative pour l'arrêter vous a offensé, mais comme je n'avais pas réalisé que vous et Loki étiez devenu de bons amis, je– »

« Oh, arrête ça. Tu sais que je suis de ton côté ici, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a traversé ta tête ! Tu n'avais pas ton armure ni même aucune arme du tout ! Tu n'avais même pas de _menottes_, Tony ! »

Derrière elle, Fury acquiesça légèrement, ses traits sombres.

« Tu as de la chance que Loki n'ait pas décidé de te tuer sans attendre là-bas ! »

« Ouais, ben il l'a pas fait. » Pepper ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Tony la devança « D'ailleurs, vous les gars avez loupé un point– quand je l'ai vu, il était en train de regarder les plans de construction d'un bâtiment pour _un complexe d'appartements_. Et donc, pour de futures maisons avec des enfants, des animaux et des affaires. Il m'est apparu qu'au lieu d'attraper en vitesse mon téléphone pour appeler Steve ou Thor, ce serait mieux d'essayer de l'arrêter et de le maitriser avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir des idées. »

Fury prit la parole.

« Mais cela n'est pas arrivé, Stark. A part ça, vous avez donné une raison à Loki de faire profil bas et de rester sous nos radars. »

Tony se renfonça dans son siège, les bras croisés et poings serrés.

« Pardon, suis-je en train de me faire _blâmer_ pour ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai essayé de faire une bonne action– ! »

« Précisément. Vous avez essayé et échoué. »

Tony se sentait à la fois chaud et froid. Ses blessures et ses tempes battaient, et il se força à respirer profondément. Mon dieu, il voulait un verre.

« Je ne vais pas me défendre contre vous. »

La voix du directeur commença à s'élever.

« Hé bien, c'est vraiment trop dommage, parce que vous allez devoir défendre pas mal de choses dans les semaines à venir. »

« Pourquoi partons-nous du principe que nous ne pouvons pas dire la vérité à la presse ? Nous sommes les _bons gars_, pas vrai ? » Les bras de Tony pesait sur sa poitrine et lui faisait mal, mais il ne bougea pas.

Fury ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant à la place quelque chose dans son pardessus (qui portait des manteaux fin Mars, de toute façon ?) et en sortit un objet ressemblant à un téléphone Stark. Il appuya sur quelques boutons et le passa à Tony.

Tout en observant la photo, la bouche de Tony s'assécha. C'était lui, une féroce grimace au visage, gardant ses bras fermés autour d'une très mince femme qui était incontestablement agitée et luttait contre lui. Ses longs cheveux volaient, cachant son visage et une partie de Tony. Sa jupe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits au niveau de l'ourlet, et son costume était entièrement recouvert de poussière et de saletés.

Il fit apparaître la photo d'après, qui était pire. Il paralysait durement la femme –_ Loki_, se rappela-t-il – et avait l'air satisfait, faisant un rictus triomphal. Il se souvint du bref moment de fierté qu'il avait eu d'avoir capturé le filou, et se maudit intérieurement.

La troisième lui fit grincer les dents. Le photographe avait raté quelques secondes de l'action. Le cadre montrait le profil de Tony pendant qu'un des constructeurs lui donnait un coup dans la mâchoire, tordant son expression dans un brouillard de choc et le début de la douleur. Tony avala sa réaction viscérale et zooma sur la main de l'homme. Comme il l'avait pensé, il y avait une petite tâche de lumière qui devait être une bague au doigt de l'homme. Ses propres doigts tremblaient comme s'ils voulaient vérifier l'éraflure infligée par le bijou de l'homme, mais Tony contint cette réaction. Loki ne se résumait plus qu'à une figure floue et des cheveux marrons volant sur le côté, se préparant sans doute à fuir. Situés dans la zone, les visages des civils allaient de la confusion en passant par la surprise pour finir par la rage pure et simple.

En silence, il rendit le téléphone à Fury. Il devait être remplit de photos, mais il doutait sérieusement de vouloir les voir.

Face à lui, Pepper était silencieuse. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, et il se demanda s'il verrait de la tristesse ou du désappointement s'il levait les yeux. La voix de Fury était clairement méchante quand il dit :

« Je préparerais une déclaration si j'étais vous, Stark. Je suppose que vous préfèreriez raconter une histoire sur vous-même, à en juger par votre passé sur le contrôle des médias, mais je vous conseille d'accepter toute l'aide que votre équipe peut vous offrir, spécialement Thor. »

Tony fronça les sourcils, croisant à nouveau les bras malgré l'inconfort.

« Que se passerait-il si on disait la vérité ? Avec le serment de Thor, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème à prouver... » Voyant l'expression de statue du directeur, il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Stark...vous ne pouvez pas courir partout en disant que Loki est un métamorphe. Avez-vous la moindre idée du genre de panique que cela engendrerait ? Personne ne ferait plus confiance à personne, et nous serions incapables de gérer ce genre d'environnement toxique ; c'est exactement ce que Loki veut. Je vous interdis de faire ça. »

Pepper grimaça au mot « interdit », comme si elle pouvait voir les poils de Tony qui se hérissaient.

« Directeur Fury, je ne pense pas– »

« Laissez-moi voir si je vous comprends bien » dit Tony en lui coupant la parole, s'adressant à Fury.

Le visage de Pepper rougit de colère sous l'interruption et Tony savait qu'il jouait avec sa patience.

« Vous voulez que je mente pour vous protégez vous et les vôtres avec une histoire foireuse que je ''cautionne'' ? Plan superbe, mais vous oubliez une petite chose. Ce n'est pas seulement ma réputation qui est en jeu, c'est la réputation des Avengers, quelque chose qui ne marche pas vraiment avec cette putain de mauvaise pub. Vous êtes prêt à laisser le contrecoup nous toucher pour éviter quelques polaroids New-Yorkais ? Tu parles d'un environnement toxique. »

Fury avait l'air furieux.

« Vous pensez que j'ai oublié ? Stark, vous n'avez vraiment pas la moindre putain d'idée de ce à quoi nous avons affaire. Un délit mineur qui serait expliqué par un Avengers – complètement – par lui alors qu'il est soutenu par son équipe et sa compagnie ? Cela va rester dans les mémoires pendant quelques mois. Si nous révélons que Loki peut devenir n'importe qui du moment qu'il le veut, nous pourrions aussi bien jeter quelques dizaines de barils d'appâts de saumon sur les plages de Floride. Et pour une fois, la presse ne serait pas un requin métaphoriquement parlant. La confiance est déjà beaucoup trop difficile à obtenir à New York. Je ne vais pas vous laisser la rendre encore plus rare. »

Tony le regarda.

« Vous m'avez perdu au truc du requin, mais je suis presque sûr que c'était des conneries. Ou des _requin_neries... »

« Merde, Stark ! » Pepper sursauta sous le cri de fureur de Fury « Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de morts et d'accidents qui vont apparaître par douzaine si vous lâchez cette bombe dans la nature. Grand-père rentre tard après un orchestre et se fait abattre par son beau-fils, vous pouvez être sûr que c'était Loki. Un policier tire sur un voyou qui a fait quelques remarques cinglantes, remarques qui lui rappelaient étrangement Loki. Un gang de quartier tabasse à mort un vieux fou sans-abri parce qu'ils ont entendu dire que c'était Loki, et qu'il lançait un sort sur eux. Et encore, c'est sans compter les voies de fait mineurs , ou la chasse aux sorcières que la police enverra à la demande de mère trop protectrice, et d'autres citoyens disant qu'un tel ou un tel est Loki. Le chaos, Stark, c'est avec ça que vous me menacez, et c'est exactement ce que Loki connait le mieux. Croyez-moi. »

Le van ralentit et s'arrêta, les freins résonnant forts dans le silence qui suivait le discours de Fury. Il soupira, semblant réaliser combien il avait parlé fort, et se frotta le visage d'une main.

« Je vais toujours vous programmer une conférence de presse, » commença-t-il plus doucement « mais Stark, vous devrez garder votre bouche _fermée_. »

Tony recula légèrement, son regard lui revenant de plein fouet. Le directeur Fury aurait pu dire « S'il vous plaît, Stark », ou « Pourriez-vous prendre cela en considération, Stark ? » ou même « Faites-moi confiance, Stark » (non pas que Tony l'aurait fait). Mais non.

_Gardez votre bouche fermée._

Cela rappelait vaguement à Tony son père.

« Nous verrons. » dit-il doucement, dangereusement.

Fury n'apprécia ce ton, on pouvait le voir au rétrécissement de ses yeux. Pepper, qui avait été effrayée l'instant d'avant, secoua la tête avec dégoût quand elle ouvrit la porte la plus proche d'elle. Tony la suivit après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur Fury. Il était sûr que le directeur le prenait de haut avec son air menaçant, mais il s'en fichait.

Ils étaient arrivés au manoir. Tony était surpris de ne pas avoir été conduit à la tour Stark, mais, une nouvelle fois, le manoir était officiellement sa maison.

Il s'avança sans un mot pour Pepper, mais il sentait qu'elle avait envie de le torturer pour ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée et sur le trajet de retour. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire crier et craché dessus une seconde fois. A la place, il agrandit ses pas pour être devant la porte avant elle et rentra, claquant la porte derrière lui.

xXxXxXxXx

_Note de l'auteur : Heh- une petite perte de contrôle. Mais hé, Fury sait de quoi il parle. J'espère. *haussement d'épaule*_

_J'ai _adoré_ recevoir des reviews la première fois, et j'espère vraiment que vous écrirez un petit quelque chose sur cette histoire les gars, même si c'est juste pour me crier dessus de tout gâcher ou de vous rendre confus ou autre chose. Je prendrais ce que je pourrais avoir ! _**(sous-entendu : peu importe le contenu de la review, elle en veut ;D)**

_Bref. Je vous dit à la prochaine !_

_Cheers,_

_BlackSheep_

**Hey ! Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir ajouté ma traduction en favoris et follow, ça me touche énormément !**

**Ensuite, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas publier trop en retard mais c'est dur x**

**Pour info : l'auteur vient de publier le chapitre 37 ! xD (et moi qui n'en suis qu'au 2)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre : à vos reviews !**

**(ps : on remercie bien phoenix pour son sublime travail !)**


End file.
